Not Enough
by MaL Please
Summary: Naruto wants to stop Sasuke from leaving but when the battle gets to the point of no return its Sasuke that ends up victorious now with things going from good to bad and bad to worse shikamaru is left to piece together the broken blonde but can he?
1. Prologue

**Authors note: ok so as many of you know I don't post up my stuff on a set time and I apologize for my lateness or there lack of uploading ok so yeah the reason why I don't post up a lot or frequently is because I work ….I have like 10 notebooks that have all my continuing chapters to "Broken Mirrors" and "deaths kiss" sasuke's p.o.v …but yeah … I work like 20 hours a day and when I work the regular eight the hours of the day is spent on sleeping and reading yaoi ….yeah….**

**Ooook so before I start I will let you know that I suffer from dyslexia (which explains the bad spelling…well most of it) and also I've never actually use this thingies ""'' yeah…so bare with me….I'm trying my best to also stop the superfluity that Nova mentioned and um yeah the … ****ß**** (ellipse) over kill. **

**--**

**Not enough**

_**Prologue **_

**He was barely standing as he panted heavily, his blonde hair matted with blood. **

"**Tired, dobe?" his opponent stood proudly as he mocked the wounded blonde. His dark eyes showing the amusement that didn't dare show on his stoic face.**

"**Bastard!" gathering the last of his strength the blonde rushed into an attack.**

**His raven haired opponent chuckled as he gracefully dodged each punch aimed at him, and the reckless kicks that followed them. **

"**Useles as always Naruto," the monotone voice rang as the taller teen returned the punch ten fold, splaying the blonde on his back.**

**Naruto tried to get up but his strength was all but gone.**

"**Give it up dead last" the dark eyed teen growled as he approached the fallen youth and kicked him viciously.**

**The blonde laid face first into the ground.**

"**N-never" **

**His labored breathing loud as he tried yet again to get up.**

**Sasuke kneeled down and with the blunt edge of a kunai he lifted the blondes blood stained face.**

"**Give. Up." the raven ordered. **

**Gritting his teeth the blonde considered his options. And after seconds of desideration**

**the blond did the only thing that seemed sensible; he spat on the ravens face.**

"**I r-rather be d-dead"**

**Sasuke sneered and held the blondes left hand against the floor. Naruto tried to pull away free but couldn't so much as move the limb.**

"**I figured as much" Sasuke grinned maliciously and stabbed the kunai into naruto's hand wedging it in place on the ground.**

**Naruto screamed in agony, as Sasuke scornfully pulled his face up towards his.**

"**Well then, naru-kun" he whispered deviously into the blondes ear, " I guess I'll have to show you real pain"**

**He pulled out another kunai and…**

"**Aaaaaahhhhhh!"**

**--**

** Only a few things um uploads are gonna be hopefully weekly given the hours I work from now on…second the characters are older here meaning that the oto attack during the chunin exams don't take place till the jounin exams and also the oldest character from squad nine or what ever it s call its Neji at the tender age of 19 the youngest is Naruto but only by a few months and/or days….third ….oh yeah this is not a good story for those who are weak of heart cause its gonna get ugly there gonna be blood sex and drugs ok so yeah …questions will be answered sop if you got anything on your mind feel free to ask….. **


	2. Chapter 1 : A Beautyful Guilt

authors note: here is the first chapter! And Asuma comes to the rescue! Yay! I love Asuma! …not as much as Naru…or Shika…or Ita….but above all others I love Gaara best! Ha!….sadly none of them belong to me…enjoy!

--

Not enough 

Chapter one : A Beautiful Guilt 

Shikamaru heaved a sigh as he stared at the sleeping blonde. It had been three weeks since the incident and ,as it had become routine, he sat in his chair on the right side of the hospital bed waiting for Naruto to wake.

Of course, the blonde, continued to slumber. 

He studied the blonde.

His lithe body was covered in healing wounds and some newly shaped scars.

His right eye was bandaged as well as left hand and his throat. 

The doctor had told Shikamaru that the chances of Naruto regaining his sight or even his voice were slim.

But physical damage heals.

Shikamaru truly believed that.

It was the mental damage that worried Shikamaru and the others

He sighed again and rubbed his face in frustration. This was his fault. All of it. Surely if he hadn't allowed Naruto to go after Sasuke or if he had ordered the blonde to wait just a few minutes longer, for back up … maybe… just maybe …everything would have worked out for the best.

But he hadn't.

In the end he knew that all the scenarios were just speculation. Because even though he was a _genius, _he had never been able to predict the blondes actions.

" Tch, you must really like him," a voice chuckled as the a door slide open.

"No," a tall brunette with a unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth snickered and slid the door close behind him, "you must _love_ him to carry such a troubled look in your face"

" Asuma sensei ," Shikamaru groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The older man walked over to Shikamaru and patted his back.

"And here I thought you'd end up with Chouji." he sighed dramatically, "Oh the hearth broken he will feel!"

Shikamaru shrugged off his sensei's hands.

" Idiot, " he mumbled under his breath.

Asuma frowned and sat on softly on the occupied bed.

"cheer up kid, " Asuma looked over at the blonde, "he's gonna be fine"

Shikamaru looked at his teacher wanting to believe but his rational mind would not allow him to. Instead he changed the subject.

"Chou doesn't swing that way, by the way"

Asuma smiled sadly understanding the sudden change in conversation.

"Really? Since you two are inseparable…" he raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

Shikamaru smirked. This conversation was better. Even if it was just superficial.

"Yeah, we're as close as you and Kurenai sensei ," 

The older man blushed,

"Uh …I … um…" he stuttered and stood up quickly facing the blonde "Well would you look at the time!"

Shikamaru laughed. 

The relationship between Asuma sensei and Kurenai sensei had been obvious form the start yet for some unknown reason neither of them acknowledged it. 

"Got to go!"

Asuma started backing out of the room mumbling about meeting with the elders and other nonsense.

"Yeah," Shikamaru chuckled, "later, you old fart"

Asuma glared at Shikamaru and as if he were six years old again: he stuck out his tongue and slid the door shut behind him.

Shikamaru gave an airy chuckle as he shook his head.

This was how it had been for the past weeks.

He would mope and Asuma would cheer him up, if only for a few brief moments. 

He stood up and stretched lazily.

"Well Naruto, " he said ruffling the others soft hair, " guess I got to get going too"

Naruto remained still.

Shika sighed and then jokingly added; 

"if you wake up ill treat you Ichikaru's"

He started to leave when suddenly he noticed Naruto's hand twitched.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"N-Naruto?"

Again the blondes hand twitched.

Shikamaru laughed nervously.

"h-hey Naruto can you hear me?"

Was this really happening?

Was the blonde _actually _waking at the mention of _ramen_?

Why the hell didn't he think of this sooner?

"Hey wake up" he called out desperately fighting the urge to shake the blonde in to consciousness.

"please you loser!"

Then slowly … one melancholy blue eye opened….

--

authors afterthoughts: well I hope you all enjoyed this cause I had fun writing this simply because the relationship between Shika and Asuma remind me of me and my teacher…although….I am totally in love with my teach…_**totally in love!**_ … talk about inappropriate relationships! Lol. Never the less i await for your feed back and yeah I know i'm kinda slow on updating but I am working 14 hours a day and coming home to three children (highly dependent cats) so please bare with my slow and incorrect typing.

Love MLC

Ps. I justify my love for my teacher by saying he looks and acts like House ….drool prologue 


	3. Chapter 2 : A Poison Reaction

Authors note:

_Rewrote this while I was at the clinic myself… I had a continuing fever of 103(mlc has a history of high fevers but this one was her worst because of her illness) for three days…it was hell….turns out I had fluid in my knees that was causing it and apart from the cooling blankets I was sure I was going to end up in the O.R. but thank fully I didn't. _

_Read, enjoy, review._

_--------------------------_

_Thoughts/flashbacks_

**WRITING**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not enough **

**Chapter two: A Poison Reaction**

He sat on the examination table idly staring with one eye at the colorful view claiming his sight. Outside the world kept going as if nothing had happened.

"…aruto-kun…we…"

He listen only partly to the serious, yet friendly, gray haired doctor he had known for almost all his life.

"your body…fine…"

Outside, he saw, a young fair haired boy fall and then a dark haired boy, who he assumed was the others friend, rush over help him.

A sweet sight for anyone else but him and the bitter memories that plagued him.

_Sasuke_, Naruto's sneer was well hidden from the doctor.

_Friends…where we ever friends? _

"Voice and sight….small chance….hopefully….with time…" the young physician, named hitomi went on.

Did the doctor think he really cared?

He had had enough already.

They had kept him for hours locked away in that white room.

Asking questions. Trying to see all the cracks and creases he had. As if they weren't visible enough to the naked eye.

Of course he had stubbornly kept his mouth shut thought the interrogation until hitomi arrived, finally to free him.

"the elders…secret ….on your wrists… "

He looked away from the window and stared down at his wrists.

There on his slender wrists six markings.

Or rather three reddish-black bands around each wrist.

One set of them clashing unpleasantly with his bandages.

He stared at said hand with fear and hatred as _HIS_voice echoed a memory.

As clear and crisp, as if the raven were standing next to him.

-----flash back--------

"_give. Up " Sasuke spat venomously making him shiver._

' _should I?" he thought to himself, knowing that rebellion could end his life but…_

_He was uzamaki, Naruto._

_And Uzamaki Naruto __**never **_gives up.

_He spat on the ravens face and through clenched teeth he said;_

"_I-id rather be dead!"_

_Sasuke sneered and painfully pinned his left hand to the ground. Naruto panicked and pulled on the trapped limb but couldn't so much as move it._

"_I figured as much," Sasuke grinned maliciously and with the kunai he held in his hand he…._

-----end flash----

He grimaced as phantom pain rushed through his palm and crept up his arm.

"Naruto?" hitomi reached for the blond.

Naruto flinched away and bared his teeth with a growl.

Hitomi frowned.

"a-as I was saying Naruto kun the elders decided to place a temporary seal on your wrists to…"

Naruto reached over for a pencil and pen and wrote:

'**Why?'**

Hitomi sighed sadly knowing that perhaps he would never again hear the blondes cheerful voice.

"While you were …ill… the …um," the medic struggled to find the words as he tried to explain the situation with Naruto and the demon residing inside him.

" Well you see the second week you were ill, the …resident …in your body…started to lend a hand in the healing process. Unfortunately the elders were afraid that with all the excess amount of chakra given off by said occupant, the seal you already have would weaken and so Kakashi was ordered to place a new, temporary seal to regulate the additional chakra (1). He choose to place it at is rather obvious but never the less its there."

Naruto looked down at his wrists frowning.

'**At Least you're telling me about this one.'**

He wrote angrily.

Hitomi winced.

"We thought you should know just incase there are… repercussions"

'**Such as'**

"I'm not sure myself either" hitomi said with a sad smile.

Naruto was just about to write something when the door suddenly burst open and an over eager brunette rush in.

"Naruto!"

The blonde almost smiled.

"Iruka sensei," hitomi smiled coldly, " ill remind you that you are still in a hospital."

Iruka blushed and Sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry this is well… this is very exiting!"

"well that's all for now ," hitomi said sweetly "if you feel sick or if anything unusual happens come back immediately, understood?"

Naruto nodded and looked over at Iruka who was beaming.

"lets go home 'Kay"

Naruto almost smiled…almost until Iruka reached over to hug him.

It was as if he was another person and on those that instant that his beloved teacher reached over he automatically backed up and growled baring his teeth in a feral manner.

Iruka's smile faltered and he retreated his arms as if hed been burned.

He send a questioning look towards the young physician then looked over at blonde.

"l-lest get you home ok"

Gritting his teeth naruto jumped off the bed and walked outside.

I Iruka turned to hitomi a look of uncertainty and hate.

"HE did this to him didn't he?"

Hitomi was quiet for a moment and then:

"No…_we _did this to him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------_Autors after thoughts : ok well as you all know I was sick _

_And this was actually gonna be my Christmas present but….computer didn't let me upload….so sorry!!_


	4. Chapter 3: Unforgiven Lies

_A/N:Ok so here is chapter three of __**Not Enough**__. Before you start reading this I want to mention that __**chapter 2 was rewritten **__ so yeah…_

_Enjoy this chapter and sorry for taking forever._

_Thoughts/flashbacks_

**written**

NOT ENOUGH

CHAPTER 3: UNFORGIVEN LIES

Naruto waited impatiently outside of the doctor's office for Iruka.

At the moment he was feeling as if he had betrayed the only person that had ever given him a second thought but even as his heart ached there was this incurable hatred within it.

Hatred at himself, at konoha, and the obvious weaknesses he carried in his heart.

If he had been stronger maybe...maybe then...

Maybe then Sasuke would have stayed and things wouldn't have happened as they had.

He frowned, knowing it was useless to think such idiotic thoughts.

"Naruto-kun?"Iruka's voice startled him out of his musings.

The blonde nodded in acknowledgement.

" let's get you hom-"Iruka stopped mid sentence and smiled," Um…you know ichikaru's owner has been asking about you...maybe we should stop there first…would you like that?

Naruto's eyes brightened slightly as he nodded.

A bowl of ramen sounded perfect at the moment.

The walk to the ramen stand proved to be more nerve racking then either male had expected.

On his part Naruto had started the walk finely, it had not been till they reached the busier part of konoha that fox vessel started to feel this uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

Turning his already sour mood into something close to killing intent.

Iruka on the other hand had been completely oblivious to the turmoil going inside the poor teenager that is until they meet up with Naruto's class mate.

"Naruto!" a sweet voice called from inside a shop as they passed by it.

The slight ninja looked over his shoulder and saw his pink haired team mate rushing towards him.

His heart froze in his chest.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked when he noticed the pale teen get even paler.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He then turned to Sakura.

Or at least he tried too before the green eye menace jumped on him.

"Naruto I was soo worried about you"

The blonde tried subtle to get her off.

"They wouldn't let us come see you and then," her voice broke "and then sas-"

He pushed her off him a little too roughly at the mentioned of the last Uchiha. He turned around and started walking away with Iruka and a perplexed Sakura in tow.

"Naruto?" she said in broken tone, "d-did I do something wrong?"

He didn't bother to indicate otherwise.

Iruka frowned, _is this because of __**Him?**_

They followed him for a few more busy blocks until they rushed head into more of his class.

They looked surprised to see him, bandages and all.

"Hey, Naruto!"Kiba called out "man you looked shit!"

Naruto grit his teeth he just wanted to go home!

Why did he have to meet all the people he didn't want to see? Not in the shape he was in both mentally and physically.

He forced a smile, and wrote;

**Not as much as you do**

Kiba laughed and threw his arm around him. Naruto cringed and threw a glance toward Iruka.

Iruka took that as his cue.

"U-uh kids Naruto should get some rest you know seeing as he came out of the hospi-"

"Talking about rest,"Ino cut him off, "there's a rumor going around that you're gonna be put on temporary leave."

"Oh yeah,"Choiji said seriously or as seriously as he could through the chip hanging from his mouth, "my dad said it was because you were injured when you tried to bring Sasuke back"

Naruto frowned.

"It's ok Naruto you did your best to get him back" Ino said softly, "it's not your fault that those guys were above you level"

_What!? _He thought feeling that uneasiness turn to anger.

"Yeah," Kiba said "even Sasuke couldn't fight them off. I mean he got kidnapped and shit…"

_WHAT!? _ Angrily took his pen and wrote:

**What are you talking about!**

The present teens looked at him as if he had all but lost his mind.

"Are you feeling ok Naruto?" Sakura asked.

The blonde turned to Iruka anger flashing in his eyes.

**What did those bastards tell them! **

Iruka stuttered "I-I was going t-to tell y-you"

**Tell me what?!**

"N-Naruto you know t-they can't…"

**They can't? ** He growled** they can't or they won't!**

"t-the elders' t-they..."

Naruto grit his teeth feeling venom boiling in his stomach.

_So they're going to play it off like that, lying to protect that fucking bastard._

Naruto turned back to the group of teenagers with a chilling smile.

**You're right what was I thinking . The teme ill bring him back next time you'll see.**

Sakura smiled nervously "yeah...next time"

**Where's Shika? I got to talk to him.**

"He went on a mission with Kakashi...he won't be back for a few weeks..."

Naruto suddenly felt himself lose the little control he had over his anger and felt his chakra flare.

They all felt it. The sudden hot chill that radiating from his killing intent.

Naruto felt a sharp pain in his stomach and his wrist were feeling as if they were on fire.

He threw his notebook at them and using the chakra he jumped onto a roof and onwards to his home.

He barely made it home, panting and with pain spreading from his wrist and stomach to every part of his body.

He flung the door to his apartment open and practically crawled.

Although he was in pain he proceeded to close his door and locking it he sat against it.

His wrist, the seal upon them was glowing red.

He hissed as he felt once again his chakra flare unexpectedly.

He stood up. He couldn't risk having Anbu on his tail.

Not like this.

He fumbled in his kitchen drawer looking for a small booklet of inked parchment.

He smiled painfully when he found what he searched for ; inked chakra suppressing seals.(1)

He stuck them around his apartment and activated them all even though it was painful to do so.

He laid in the middle of his apartment feeling something in him unravel painfully and his lithe body beginning to burn up.

Was it the fox? The new seals?

There came a knocking at his door.

"Naruto i'm sorry, I should have told you before."

_Iruka! _His scream was silent as the pain intensified and his body arched as if he were trying to run from it._ Help me!_

"Naruto?" it was as if the devoted teacher could sense something wrong within the four walls separating him from his student. He tried to open the door to avail.

His body twisted in terrible agony and tears began to run from his blue eye.

_**Nakanaide(2)**_, a husky voice came from within his mind and he saw through his blurred vision a mass of goopy chakra begin to form, _**Watashi ha kono shori.**_

Naruto gasped panted as the thing before him turned into a replica of himself.

The clone opened the door and cruelly wrote:

**Leave Iruka sensei and tell the others to not bother me.**

Then the door was slammed on the confounded teacher.

_**Toka ga ki**_ the clone said taking the aching original in tender arms and tenderly ordered: _**imaya komodo.**_

Naruto had a thousand questions but at the clones order his already tired eyes began to close.

_Kyuubi..._

He lost consciousness just as the clones read eye gleamed with sadness

_**mottomo warui o kaishi itashi mashi ta.**_

A/N: dun dun dun dududu and so the plot thickens!!! Ha!

Ok so first of I apologize for not posting new chapters quickly...also if this chapter seems a little random...

Anyway so I will now explain the following

Ok so i'm not sure if i'm calling the seals the right name but the main idea is that they keep the chakra in the room from leaking out ok?

This is Kyuubi speaking and he says "don't cry, I will handle this." "the time has come, now rest child" "the worst has just begun"

I don't speak Japanese and I can't imagine Kyuubi speaking anything other than Japanese so if you know Japanese please feel free to correct me.

Umm well I hope you enjoyed this thrilling chapter of NOT ENOUGH stayed tune for the next episode!


	5. Chapter 4: Kill This Tender Ache

A/N: ok so here starts the next chapter! Yay! Sorry for taking for ever I just hit writers block and to top it all off....school is slowly becoming the death of me. Please enjoy this chapter so that I may get out of my slump! I BEG YOU! lol ".

_Thoughts/flashbacks_

**Written**

_**Kyuubi**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NOT ENOUGH

Chapter Five: Kill This Tender Ache

Naruto stared at his ceiling his eyes closed and with tears prickling at their corners.

His body was aching and his mind felt as if it had been put in a blender.

He was different he felt, lighter, stronger and at the same time...weak and exposed.

_**Kore non de kudasai **_, his cloned self gently cooed as he placed a cup against his dry lips.

He tried to focus solely on the task of drinking the bitter sweet drink rather than the image of his double.

_**Me no anata no furui chichi o mou mi nai koto ga deki masu,**_ Kyuubi spoke, a sad and tired chuckle rumbbling in his chest as he stood in front of the young man.

Naruto opened his eyes looking out his window past the demon.

_It is not that_,(1)He said tiredly.

Kyuubi glowered at the stubborn flaxen haired teen and, a little more harshly than he expected, he grabbed the sharp chin belonging to the younger.

_**kono shutsugen niyotte byouki ni nari mashi ta ari masu,**_ Kyuubi growled, _**unzari suru sore o kangae masu?**_

Naruto fought the urge to look at his copy.

_It's not that baka, _he swatted at kyuubis hand.

_**sore ga sore de nakere ba,**_Kyuubi__practically__sobbed_**, sore ga sore de nakere ba?**_

Naruto hesitantly looked at the broken fiend and gasped.

His cloned self was clutching at his chest with one hand and the other rubbing tears that didn't seem to want to stop.(2)

Naruto felt his heart break.

The previous day's pain could not compare to seeing the mighty Kyuubi crying before him.

Naruto reached over and hugged the ancient fox.

_They will hate me more now, _he said to the demon and pulled away.

He saw the reason why he felt so strange, different.

The "Naruto" before him had his blonde hair tainted by aubrun streaks a sure sign of kyuubi's legacy.

_It looks nice, _Naruto smiled getting a meek grin from Kyuubi.

_They will hate it._ He gave one of his signature fox grins and flung his self at the Kyuubi.

_Papa,(3) _he buried his face in the others shoulder_, they will hate it....they will HATE me!_

_Naruto could not stop the falling tears._

_The old fox took his keeps face in his hands and_ stared down at his little vessel with such sorrow, he was the mighty nine tails yet he couldn't save his young from further grief. He reached down and kissed the quivering lips chastely, then kissed away the tears staining the face he loved. (4)

_**watashi ha kore ga sou sugu ni okora nakatta koto o nozomi masu. **_

Naruto could only look up at himself reflected in the blue and violet eyes belonging to his replica.

_**shikashi watashi ha kore o kotei shi masu,**_ Kyuubi said fatherly, _**watashi o kyoka shi masu... soreni yoriyori ooku no kutsuu o hikiokoshi te mo**_

Naruto hesitated but after a brief silence he said:

_Yes, Papa._

_0000000_

He felt lithe hands fall softly over his eyes and heard a small giggle, be uttered.

"Ne, Shika, I _like_ you," his breathe hitched as he recognized the voice.

"Do _you_ like me?"

Hot breath ran against the bare of his skin as the other came closer.

He did his best to keep the burning desire in his chest from bubbling forth and hurting, even scaring, the one next to him.

Their lips touched, scorching him to the depth of his being.

Oh how he had waited for a chance like this. It almost ached to try to be patient, to let the other understand that he... that he loved him.

"I love you," the voice that was uttered after their feverish kiss melted him and he could no longer take it.

He brought those full lips belonging to the blue eyed teen eagerly towards his and took them without a second thought.

_This too has be a dream_, he thought,_ it just __**has**__ too_. The blonde pulled away gasping, blushed with passion.

"Shikamaru," he said as he ran his nimble hands through dark brown hair, Shikamaru felt his eyes close in content.

"Come back," Naruto whispered sadly, "come rescue me"the sad undertone in the always cheery voice of the teen snapped him out of his bliss.

_Rescue? What!? _

Just as his eyes burst open a blistering heat rushed around him and the blonde in front of him hissed in pain.

"Na-Naruto!" his scream was eaten by the flames that wrapped around his beloved blonde.

He watched unable to reach the other teen as he screamed silently in pain and tears ran down that scarred face he so longed for.

"I'll come back! Hold on! Na-" (5)

000

"Naruto!" he called out as he shot up on his bed drenched in cold sweat.

"I didn't know you were a screamer," the older man in the bed next to him smiled over his famous orange book.

"Asshole," He said with a shudder as he felt the ghost of the flames brushing against his skin. He got up, dazed and made his way to the bathroom.

_Che,_ he thought _how troublesome._ He took some water from the sink and slashed it on his face.

Was his blonde in danger? It wasn't possible he knew that, what with Iruka caring for the blonde like an overbearing mother, Naruto was sure to be ok, and neither was he a superstitious man enough to dwell on the meaning of the dream but....why couldn't he shake off the feeling that the nightmare he had was more than just a nightmare.

He walked back into the room, and plopped onto a chair, scowling.

Kakashi watched him from his own bed sullenly, knowing that there wasn't much that made the young man carry such a countenance.

"Hey kid he's fine," the silver haired ninja uttered yawning, "'Ruka's with him."

Shikamaru nodded, still uneasy.

"Yeah, you're right, but still I..."

Kakashi observed as the brunette mulled over his thoughts.

"what are you thinking?"

Shikamaru looked straight into the others eyes (eye) and said:

"I think something happened"

000000

Ok it's finally done........good god this chapter took exactly five days to write..........I am ashamed........

Ok so here is the explaining part.

**Kyuubi: "drink this" "can you not look at your old father in the eye anymore?" "can you not look at this appearance, do you think it disgusting!" "if it is not that , then what is it?" "I wish this had not happened so soon." "but I will fix this, will you allow me too, even if it brings you more pain?"**

so remember Naruto can't speak so this "speaking" he does is just in his mind....yall prolly figured it out but im clarifying

2.I think a crying Kyuubi is cute

obviously calls Kyuubi papa I mean hell if I had a voice inside my head and if like in my story that voice happened to belong to an aloof but caring demon, I would seriously began to think of that voice as my papa specially if I had none and everyone else hated me.

may be confused on how to be fatherly. Just kidding...um well im from mexico kissing on the lips is ok...as long as it is in an appropriate non tongue non saliva exchanging kiss.

5.I had you going didn't i!?...ok maybe not.....i couldn't think of anything cooler for him to say...

Ok so that's it this time....im sorry if this chapters isn't all that good but please keep reading I promise they will get better.

Thanks for all your reviews I hope to get more!!

Until next time! Yatta!


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Ok, I know I haven't uploaded anything in a while and I probably lost some of my readers because of this but I got good reasons for not posting shit up.

So please read before you totally discard me .

Ok… so not long after I uploaded my last chapter my family when into some pretty bad financial problems.

I had to drop out of all my morning classes to go work and help out.

So I was working 14 hour days getting a 20 min nap/dinner then going to class till 10 and heading out to work at 3 am.

Then I got sick.

Then I got laid off.

Then the swine flu broke out in Mexico.

Then I got work again.

Then the swine flue broke out in the us.

And then….. Well, just finals and worrying about the fam ,stress.

To top it all off my second oldest sister, who lives in London, is going in for a breast biopsy this up coming Tuesday my oldest sister is rushing out from Madrid to be with her it sucks that I cant be there.

Soo yeah those are my reason for not posting up anything. They are not really excuses …cause you know ive had time to write…the thing is I was suffering major writers block too. .

These have been like the toughest weeks I've had in a while.

Good news is that in the free time I did had, I was working on illustrating the story. Yay!

So not only will you be getting a new chapter or two (depending on how fast I do spell check) on either Saturday or Sunday, but you will be getting the prologue in illustration!!

Wonderful no? you get to see the brutal and gory shit that goes on in my brain, cause I'm not so good with words….... Anyway that's all please wait patiently till this sat or sun.

Love , Mlc Please


	7. Chapter 5: The Turmoil Inside

**Authors note: ok so here's the new chapter of **_**Not Enough **_**, so if you read the authors note previous to this you know why this is uber late…..ok well enjoy.**

**Love ,**

**Mlc Please **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Not Enough **

**Chapter 5 : The Turmoil Inside**

**The acrid smell of sickness hung in the air mingling deeply with copper , the scent of blood drying, like an smothering blanket over his hyper sensitive senses.**

**He was on all fours in the middle of his living area, it was obvious pain was no longer an issue but rather , it was as if he could not move afraid that if he did that horrible aching all over his body.**

_**Musuko, **_ a lithe figure settled next to him offering a cup and a wet towel, _**kutsuu no mada aru?**_

He moved ever slightly to see his companion, a sad smile on adorning his bloodied lips.

_I'm fine now, Kyuu-chan, _his voice was airy almost too soft for the other to hear even in the quiet of their minds.

Kyuubi kneeled formally next to his kit and gave a kind smile. He wasn't sure if Naruto could see how exhausted he was, or how much he was aching due to the little stunt he had pulled, or even that they had had and audience during it, he just hoped that he would take relief in the act he was playing now.

_**Dourui ha you de aru… **_Kyuubi touched his long red-black hair before reaching over to his kit and wiping Naruto's face with the moist towel, smiling he continued, _**watashi ha aru, "Kyuubi" soshite aru "Naruto".**_

Naruto looked at the fox and forgetting his fear, he stood up and he scrambled into the bathroom.

_Papa! My hair, my scars!!, _His voice was surprised and full of delight, _my eye is still like this …but…_

_**Kakashi sensei no you de aru baai mo aru, **_Kyuubi joked.

Naruto walked calmly back into the living area and practically threw his happy self on the old fox.

_I always thought I would look cool like that_.

Kyuubi chuckled and stroke the teens back noticing that he too was beyond the point of exhaustion.

_**Sore ha bishou suru no o miru kutsuu no kachi ga atta **_

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi with sleepy eyes.

_Where you in pain too, Papa_? He asked sadly realizing he was not only one suffering.

_**Otokonoko nashi ooku **_Kyuubi lied with soft smile on his face, not wanting his keep to feel worried.

Naruto frowned slightly , knowing his dear fox was lying to him, yet not wanting a pointless argument he stayed quiet.

Laying on Kyuubi's lap he took the opportunity of "resting" his eyes his eyes, every bone in his body felt like lead.

In fact he himself felt as heavy as stone, he knew it was from falling "sick", and was glad that Kyuubi was a big old softy that spoiled him.

On that last thought Naruto couldn't help but smile tenderly.

Kyuubi looked down at the blonde, relieved , yet troubled.

The red headed demon looked out the window to the building across their home.

There a cloaked Anbu sat, looking through a pair of binoculars.

Kyuubi's frown deepened.

_**Naruto kun,**_ he poked the teens cheek with a plastic smile playing on his lips,_** naze ka iku tame ni yokushitsu o toru.**_

Naruto looked up at the demon almost confused by the overbaring smile that played on the others lips.

…_Ok?_

_**ma, soshite, byouki kono konran o kirei ni shi nasai**___

Naruto stood up slowly and made his way to the bathroom, whit his mind suddenly occupied on Kyuubi's strange smile, he didn't notice the spy in the tree.

Kyuubi waited until he heard water running, in the other room, before he made a quick check of the seals that Naruto had put up two days before, expecting the worst.

Surely enough it seemed like two of the closes seals to them had all but reached their limit and burned out.

_**Kuso! **_he ripped the parchment papers off the wall and walked to the window.

The Anbu sat there for a second, almost laughing at the great fox before disappearing.

Kyuubi grit his teeth together, if the excess chakra the night before hadn't forced the old fools in the council to come in and kill his kit, surely his appearance was going to be enough now.

As he stood fuming he lacked to noticed that Naruto was standing behind him and that he had seen the Anbu.

_Were you not planning to telling me, Papa? _Naruto whisper was heavy with fear and disappointment.

The red head turned around startled.

_**Musuko! **_

Naruto shook his head tiredly.

_We need to get help before they come after us, papa,_

_**Iie, watashi tachi…**_

_Papa! _

Kyuubi looked surprised at his kit.

Never once in the seventeen year together had the blonde raised his voice to him like that.

_**Watashi ha zannen de aru, watashi ha nani ka o saisho kara iu beki de aru.**_

The old fox bowed his head slightly and then looked up at his kit through red bangs.

Naruto was frowning deeply.

He wondered when he would get a break long enough to rest, but just as he before he began to muse too deeply, Kyuubi spoke.

_**watashi tachi ha sensou no tame ni sore kara junbi suru? **_

Naruto stayed quiet for a second before nodding.

Yes, they would prepare for war.

00000000

Shikamaru had this foreboding feeling at the pit of his stomach.

He was almost sure that Kakashi could feel or even see his uneasiness, but there was nothing he could do to ease the uneasy feeling.

Not after having another nightmare.

" Nara, do you expect me to do your share of searching too?"

Shikamaru glared at his cohort and focused his eyes on the crowd.

Surely the Frog Sage was not that difficult to find.

"I'll be searching over there," he told the older ninja pointing to the crowded market and walking off before the other stopped him.

_That old fart better be in this town…_ Maru starting to lose focus and opted instead to rant to himself.

He walked into a shady bar hoping to buy himself some sake …or a cup of tea if the bartender decided to ask how old he was.

He sat at the bar and called over the server.

" What can I get cha?" the bartender asked.

"Sake," Shika said letting out a hefty sigh.

The bar tender was about to ask how old he was before deciding that someone sighing like that had enough troubles.

"Coming right up,"

Shikamaru rested his elbows on the bar and rubbed his temples.

Why couldn't the old bastard ninja be in the same bar

he was in?

"Here's your sake," the bartender set the cup down and Shikamaru didn't think twice before downing that mother fucker down.

_Every thing just has to be so…_

"Ooh! Jiraya sama your so funny!!"

…_Complicated?_

Maru practically spit out the sake he had in his mouth as jumped out of his seat and looked over to the giggling lump of flesh that was on a certain drunk Sage's lap.

_T-that fucking bastard!_

Shika walked over to the sage, and pushed the giggling woman off his lap.

"What the hell!" both the prostitute and Jiraya exclaimed.

Shikamaru snatched the sages collar and pulled him close to him.

"Do you know how fucking troublesome trying to find your shit face excuse of a ninja is?"

Jiraya chuckled nervously.

"Uhhh…no?"

Shikamaru gave a sadistic grin. Trying to see if he could scare the older ninja sober.

"Wrong answer, you old fart."

Shikamaru knew he couldn't drag the old bastard out, mostly because he didn't want to fight the frog sage.

That would just be too troublesome, instead he read to his neck and touched the talkie.

"Found the target 'kashi, no get your ass in here before I kill this troublesome drunk shi-

"Ok, ok I get the picture, where are you?"

"The Kitten Bar,"

"What the hell are you doing there?"

Shika was just about to reach his limit.

Anger and the anxiety of going home to his blonde was too much.

"Get. Over. Here."

He said before cutting off the intercom.

"Stupid, bastard, ill kil-" he mumbled on keeping his eyes on the perverted frog sage that was again talking to the prostitute.

_Che, _rubbed his temple before noticing a cup of sake that the old ninja hadn't drunk, he smirked and grabbed the cup,

_How troublesome, _he thought and downed the glass.

00000000000000000000

Okies sooo hoped you like this chapter.

Heres the explaing part:

Kyuubi: "son, are you in pain" " seems like …I am "Kyuubi" and you are "Naruto"" "it was worth the pain to see you smile" "no, boy, not as much as you," "Naruto why don't you go take a bath?" "then, ill clean this mess while you do" "shit" "son!" "no, we …" "I am sorry I should have said something from the beginning" "shall we prepare for war then?"

I don't know if its clear when kyuu says " seems like …I am "Kyuubi" and you are "Naruto"" that he means that the both look like they should and not a mix.

Yes I realize Shikamaru is kinda ….uhhh…idk…I like him like this… haha

I donot condone underage drinking cause I am underage and I am a recovering social alcholic…I suck…

Hmmm ok so the link to the illustrations are on my profile … I didn't get to ink them all so only the inked pages are up. Hopefully ppl will buy the thing when its all done…(doesn't have her hopes up)

Love, MLC


	8. Chapter 6: Remember to Forget

**A/N : OMG what is this? Is this a chapter? Why yes yeas it is…um well I'm done with college …forever…I'm not going back, maybe. I figured out studies are not important to me and barely managed to pass my classes…which I could have passed where it not for the fact that instead of taking notes I was writing this and practicing my tattoo skills, aka realistic people drawing skills. Also, I may end up living in a house that consists mainly of men, this being cause they are the tattoo team of my cousin, whom I will be learning from …yeah so I'm going to be the noob AND the only girl in that house…wonder how that's gonna go…**

**Anyway enjoy this new chapter!**

_**KYUUBI**_

**WRITEN**

_THOUGHTS_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Not Enough

Chapter Six: Remember to Forget

Shikamaru sat in front of the Toad Sage, his patience running thin as he listened to the conversations between both silver haired nins.

The old fool kept shaking his head every time that Kakashi tried to explain their -or rather- Konoha's current situation.

He was doing his best to keep his mouth shut and not yell at the now sober man but it was clear, not only to him but to Kakashi, that if the man said one more wrong thing he was more surely than not, going to shove a kunai down the Sennin's throat, and go home to his waiting blonde…well soon-going-to-be-his-blonde…

'_If things end up well,' _Maru thought to himself .

"I said, 'ABSOLUTELY NOT!'" the older ninja shouted earning them more than a few glares from the restaurants' patrons.

'_ok, that is IT' _Shika's eyebrow twitched and his hand reached down to his weapons pouch.

Kakashi noticing the younger's hand inching closer to his pouch silently and rather discreetly made a gesture that made said brunette chunnin stop dead in his tracks.

Oh was Kakashi ever glad that everyone knew of his "Thousand Years of Pain" technique.

"Jiraya sama," the copy ninja said his voice clearly strained, "this is no longer a order but a plea, if it is not you that goes back to Konoha, the village will fall apart at its seams"

"Like I care what happens to that…that HELL hole," Jiraya said slamming his palms on the table as he stood up, "I'm NOT going back."

Kakashi was looking at the older man as if he had just grown two head, but just as he opened his mouth to reason whit the Sage, Shikamaru interrupted.

"You wont go back?" his voice was a soft whisper dripping with venom.

Jiraya knew the brunette was not pleased but there was no way…just no way what so ever that he'd go back to all those bad memories.

"No, I will not,"

Shikamaru nodded and stood up. Kakashi fearing for his safety more than that of the older mans he scooted a little further into the booth and hoped, with all that was left of his faith that the teen went into a rant that into violence.

Much to Kakashi's surprise Maru calmly stood up got out of the of their booth and giving Jiraya a steely glare he spoke directing himself to the copy nin;

"My mission was to find this idiot," he heaved a frustrated sigh, "If I leave now, with or with out him, hopefully I can make it there by tomorrow night."

"Shikamaru," Kakashi stood as well quickly formulating a way to stoop the younger man from leaving.

Maru then directed his glare at the silver haired man as if daring said man to stop him.

"I know something's wrong," he said through clench teeth, "and I will go back with you or with out you too."

He made his way to leave but stopped short just a few steps later.

"'Kashi, call me a traitor, worse than scum, but I wont abandon Naruto."

Again he made to leave but this time he was stopped by a grip on his fore arm.

"Uzamaki? Uzamaki Naruto?" the Toad Sage questioned looking as if he had heard a ghost.

Maru looked over at the Sennin with a cocked eye brow and nodded.

"Is…is he still alive?"

Shikamaru was quiet and then;

"I hope"

The trio sat back down, a stifling silence falling on them before Jiraya broke the spell as he asked;

"Naruto…how…he…how has he fared life?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto stared out his window. His thoughts lying on the previous days events. He wondered how his life could be so fucked up in just a matter of hours.

'_Not like my life was all that great before'_

He turned his back on the setting sun and walked over to the little coffee table that Kyuubi had moved to a corner of the living room.

He kneeled down and looked over the few framed pictures, some of which had toppled over in the move.

They were mostly of Iruka and him. One of team seven, another with all of rookie nine.

His eyes settled on his favorite picture. The one where Iruka was chasing him and both Chouji and Shikamaru. Konohamaru had taken the picture, his scarf was the only thing that was seen of him but, he had been there.

Sure his life wasn't great, it never had been, but it had been getting better. Slowly but surely.

And as he looked over the pictures once more he realized he was glad to have such rough beginnings. After all if it hadn't been for that perhaps he wouldn't have recognized how to treat others well or how to appreciate the people he had around him now.

His thoughts then turned to Iruka. The brunette teacher had been the main person, whom when Naruto needed him, was there for him.

Naruto was sure that had the older man hated him like everyone else, he would not have made it so far into his life as he had.

Or worse yet …he would have turned out like Gaara.

'_Although some times I think that would have been better,'_

He heaved a sad sigh. Sometimes he did wish he had been like the old Gaara. Cold and ruthless, that way just maybe his heart wouldn't have broken as easily.

The more those electric blue eyes scanned the pictures the more they shined with unshed tears.

'_Man , I really am pathetic, I mean how could I EVEN think that the Council was going to be spare me after everything I did for this stupid shit fuck(1) place.'_

But then Naruto HAD expected to be seen as a hero not a monster, as most of Konoha's old Council still did. After all he had risked his life not once but time and time again for the sake of his village, for the sake of Sabutori jijis village…for…

'_For the sake of your fucking village, dad,'(2)_

He sniffled and wiped his runny nose on his sleeve. It seemed as if all he did was cry now a days. But he would not shed one more tear after this.

Not a SINGLE one.

'_They want to kill a monster,' _he thought bitterly _'then they'll get one.'_

He was trying so hard. So very hard not to cry, but before he could stop himself before he could stop his pounding heart, tears streamed down his marred cheeks and onto the coffee table beneath him.

He was so taken by his rage and sorrow he didn't hear as the Great Fox walk over to him.

Kyuubi could feel the blonde's emotional turmoil as if it were his own. He wished that his frail keep would weep aloud rather that try and hide it from him.

'_**Son,?' **_(3) Kyuu called out tenderly, startling Naruto and making the poor blonde jump. Kyuubi frowned. _**'My apologies, I had no intention to scare you."**_

Naruto furiously wiped his tears with the palm of his had and stood up.

'_Oh, its fine, Bi- otousan' _Naru gave the wizened fox a forlorn smile.

Kyuubi could see the mental and physical damage of the previous days were catching up with his charge, yet saying nothing he took the his precious kits hand and walked the boy towards the window.

They stood there in silence as the sky's reddish orange tint turned a purple pink.

Both wondered if this would be their last sunset together but neither had the heart to break such a calming spell and voice their fears.

Instead Kyuubi opted in trying to make his kit forget the situation, if only for a bit.

'_**Kit?" **_

'_Hmm?'_

'_**Do you recall,' **_a gruff chuckle escaped the nine tails lips,_** 'When Iruka nearly beat you to death for using Sexy-no-Jutsu on him?'**_

Naruto was quiet but the frown that had been on his countenance was replaced by a soft grin.

'_How could I forget! I talked with a lisp for a week after he split my lip, and you didn't do anything about it!'_

Kyuubi flashed a grin full of sharp teeth.

'_**I had warned you before hand, not to embarrass my good name with such a disgraceful Jutsu.'**_

Naruto flashed a grin very similar to that of the foxes.

'_I hope you felt is too, jerk,'_

The nine tails then rubbed his chin as if feeling phantom pain.

'_**Oh yes, son, I felt it, and I can tell you surely , that little man, can certainly throw a punch.'**_

Naruto chuckled and rolled his eyes as the fox continued to mock him.

'_Well…he's wasn't as bad as Kurenai…or Anko'_

The Demon Lord smiled.

'_**Hmm I didn't think I'd live to see hear you be so correct little one…yes those two are very capable indeed.'**_

'_And I didn't think id live to see the Oh So Great Kyuubi no Kitsune fall in love…much less with Anko!'_

If it wasn't possible to choke on air before, somehow the fox choked on it now as he blushed(4). Yes the great and terrifying nine tail demon had blushed.

'_**I- that is she- I do not have to explain myself to you kit!'**_

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle again at the foxes expense.

'_Of course not, papa."_

Kyuubi still a bit ruffled and embarrassed explained himself anyway.

'_**I'll have you know kit I am a man," **_he grumbled, _**'a man that has been celibate a long, LONG time, so much so that you're lucky i'm not a pervert like those other demon lords other wise…(5)"**_he left the blonde fill in the blank and then continued seeing as his kit was just as embarrassed as him,_** " Anko is a fine vixen, even for a snake."**_

Naruto looked at the fox his whiskered features slightly red and blinked. Once. Twice. Before bursting into laughter.

'_Oh dear Kami,' _he said holding his sides, there were tears in his eyes but there were tears of laughter.

'_Well,' _he panted_, 'if you ever wanna…you know…' _he made bunny ears in the air as quotation marks, _' "tap that" …even though I think i'm done with sex and relationships forever…I'll lend you my body ! No, papa? what do you think?'_

Kyuubi was slightly horrified by what his kit had just suggested, sure he had thought of that himself on those lonely nights in that cage but it had always seemed kind of…well weird to have his kit sleep with some one much, much older than him just so that he, his "papa" could well…fuck.(6)

The fox slapped the back of his head softly and cleared his throat.

'_**Don't be a moron,'**_

Naruto grinned genuinely, and Kyuubi was glad that his keep was acting more like himself.

'_**Perhaps,' **_the adoptive father said taking a more demure tone, _**'tomorrow, shall we stop by and say our greetings ? For the sake of old times?'**_

Naruto's smile softened, and as he wrapped his arms around his fathers borrowed form he whispered;

'_Yeah…tomorrow…'_

Kyuu closed his eyes and rested his chin a top his sons yellow locks.

_**Kami, please give me the strength to protect this child(7)**_

Oooooooooooo

Shikamaru walked around the small inn room he cared little for what was being discussed between the two men in soft whispers.

Like as if he already didn't know about what they were talking.

" I've always known about Kyuubi-Danna," (8) he said catching both men by surprise, he chuckled "what? My father never kept anything from us."

"Danna?" Jiraya said outraged "what right does he have to be called that?"

"He has every right," Shikamaru said finally turning to them, "He's the one that's kept Naruto alive."

"He's a demon!"

"_Demons_ those who abandoned Naruto, _Demons _those who beat him and treated him like shit, _Demons_ those who stood and did nothing." Shikamaru sneer, "Much like the both of you."

Kakashi reacted in anger as he heard those words. He cared for Naruto. Sometimes he felt as if he was close enough to the blonde as to be his father.

Jiraya also seemed close to ripping Shika's head off.

"Oh come on," Maru said bemused, "Don't act like martyrs," he finished packing and threw the scroll into his small backpack.

"You," he pointed at Jiraya , "broke your promise, left, and rather than take him with you, you decide to drown his memory in all the sake and cheap whores you've had."

"And you, Kashi," Shikamaru looked at the copy nin, "just because you have a relationship with Iruka sensei doesn't mean you automatically qualify as anything more than just another villager. You left Naruto when he needed your training the most and for what, to favor the bastard that would break is will?"(9)

Shikamaru sat down as the silence that followed his rant grew even heavier.

"I couldn't have kept the villagers from beating him or hating him, I was just a kid," he murmured, "but you two…"

Jiraya paced the room in rage, he didn't want to admit his mistakes specially not after some snot nosed brat called him out on them.

Kakashi stayed quiet because he KNEW, He had always known, that he was a failure. He had never done more than what Iruka asked him to when it came to the blonde.

And when Sasuke did that …when he did that …well Kakashi knew the instant that Iruka had stopped him from entering the blondes hospital room, that he could have done more to prevent what happened.

"He never seemed to need my help," Kakashi murmured just loud enough for the other two men to hear him.

"You're just like us Shikamaru," Jiraya said not wanting to admit his faults as readily as the famous copy ninja, "don't act as if you are better than us."

Shikamaru stared at the Toad sage, he had never been a confrontational person, seeing as it was too troublesome, but the moment he saw Naru take on confrontation everyday with out even lifting a finger to protect himself or open his mouth to defend his name, he had known he couldn't be like that anymore.

"I am better than you," he said in a chilling voice, " I stayed."

With that he transported himself out of the inn room and ran off leaving the other two to follow.

_I wont leave you behind , Naru, not even when I die.(10)_

Ooooooooooooooo

They where sitting there, the entire house was spotless and there were papers on the table, placed in a nice little pile.

One for the documents Iruka would need to gather the inheritance his real father had left, Naruto hoped that at least the honorable men in the council would follow his last wishes, and let the chunnin retire and continue on as a civilian teacher.

The other pile was letters, for his friends and acquaintances.

Some had been written long ago, when his thoughts where occupied with running away. Other had new pages added or left as they were.

Next to those two piles was a heavy militia envelope(11).

In it he had placed all his valuable belongings. He smiled.

'_Kind of sad, no, papa? That I can fit my whole life in this envelope?'(12)_

Kyuubi looked at his kit grief heavy on his shouldrers.

'_**Men are not remembered by their belongings son, but for their actions,'**_

Naruto said nothing choosing instead to meditate. He did not want to let his father know that all he would remembered for would be being the 'fox demon' not his actions.

Hours passed… minutes passed… Seconds…

It wasn't long after midnight that they fox felt them coming.

'_**Anbu, son,'**_

He hadn't needed to inform the blonde who was standing up and placing his weapons pouch on.

Kyuubi had never seen such a defected and weary expression on his precious keeps face.

' _Remember papa, not killing," _Naruto smiled sadly,

'_we will turn the other cheek for now,'_

Kyuubi looked at his kit in disbelieve. Here they where preparing for a fight to the death and his kit…his brave little kit…still asked for leniency.

The old fox felt a surge of sorrow well up in his chest.

'_**Still you whish to protect this village?"**_

'_No papa, I want to protect my memory"_

Kyuubi then understood, throwing open the window he let all his hate, all his melancholy, and pain.

'_**I wont let you forget!'**_

His roar rippled and echoed out from the humbled apartment.

Konoha simply stood there shaking in fear.

Ooooooooooooo

**A/N: oh mi Kami! I have updated! Yes! Ok so as I mentioned earlier or not mentioned I will have more time to write this. Yeah its sad to say that I almost flunked my classes in choice of practicing my art and writing this really long chapter. Anyway so here's the numbers/**

**Uno. Shit fuck is really copy righted by me…like for real's I got a court paper saying that it's a trade mark thing for my company…hey if Paris can do it why the hell cant I?**

**Dos. Yeah so as you guessed Naruto had to know about his real dad for this story to happen. Kyuubi told him, and Naruto is actually very happy to know who his parents are but you know…he might hate him a little for passing on the "I will protect this village if it costs me my life" gene**

**Tres. Yeah Kyuubi is talking English why cause well some one suggested it…I just don't what you guys to have a trouble some experience while reading my story. So if this is better or you would rather I go back to Japanese please let me know.**

**Four. Ok so I know i'm about to sound like a noob but yes …I have choked on air before…and almost died too . **

**Cinco. I've nothing more to say other than I read a story here on fanfic that totally turned me on to kyuuxnaru.**

**Sex. Yeah so Kyuubi wouldn't actually let Naruto lend him his body to sex up Anko …because she's kinky…u Naruto cant handle the kink hehehe**

**Siete. Yeah Kyuubi actually prays to Kami…mostly cause he thinks its unfair that Kami is making Naru pay for HIS mistakes.**

**Eight. Danna or Donna means like master right? (has no f'ing clue)**

**Nine. Yeah Shikamaru rants when he's mad…and he rants to tell you how it is straight up. No sugar coating with him. **

**Ten. I think this line is super corny. **

**Eleven. I don't know what the fuck those big yellow envelopes are called ..I have always called them militia envelopes .**

**Dose. Ok so its not actually sad that Naruto can fit his most precious things in an envelope cause I can fit all MY life into a really small back pack…one of those kindergarten plastic ones.**

**OH BEFORE I FORGET ! I would like to say this chapter is dedicated to miss Lantia4ever cause she's been really nice and super patient whit me! I hope she as well as all my readers enjoy this angstastic chapter.**

**OK SO THAT IS IT. PLEASE REVIEW! (this is not betad yet) **

**Much love, **

**Mlc.**


	9. Chapter 9: AN!

**AUTHORS BIG FAT NOTE!**

I cant believe people still read Not Enough haha I should have mentioned the huge hiatus that it is in.

Well was… look if you're a fan please read up on my profile since I decided to post up the details on everything that's happening.

Please do read it since it'll clear things up.

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR PATIENCE UP UNTIL NOW AND I HOPE THAT YOU CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW.


End file.
